Two worlds
by Titaniccruiser100
Summary: The Day of Billie Tylers birthday brings the start of a new Adventure for Rose. She is reunited with the Doctor and his new companions. However as events unfold new and old enemies are revealed, Rose finds she has limited time to save The Doctor.
1. 1 Rose

Chapter One: Rose

Chapter One: Rose.

"And then the paper work is due in tomorrow. So unless you want to lose your job I suggest you get a move on!" Rose Tyler said in her best executive voice at the most difficult woman in the entire universe. She'd faced Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen, and so much more but when it came to getting Susan Holden to actually do some work for once it didn't seem she could do it. And this was really getting out of hand; Rose was head of Torchwood now at least until her surrogate father Peter Tyler returned from a recent mission in Jersey.

Rose looked at Susan once more, confident it had worked at least for the last few minutes before going out into the corridor making her way down to her office. Rose had been living on this parallel Earth for the last five years, and in all honesty she'd been anything but happy.

She had wound up working for Torchwood, it wasn't ideal. But it was the closest thing she had to the Doctor nowadays. There hadn't been a day that had gone by where she hadn't thought of him. And she knew there wasn't going to be a day where she didn't think of him.

At first she hadn't come out her room, she'd spent days up in that little room of hers in the massive mansion that proved to be her home. But then she'd remembered the hologram of the Doctor in his old form, it'd looked her straight in the eye as he sent her back home to Earth. And he said to her "Have a Fantastic life" and even if that part of the Doctor had long gone by now she was determined she'd keep that promise to him. He might have turned into a completely different Man but she knew the man he'd once been was there somewhere. And so she'd come out her room, and got a job at Torchwood. She'd stopped what it used to be for and started it all up again with the help of her Father.

Three months on from then she'd heard the Doctor in her dream and had gone off to Norway, said a tearful goodbye to the man she'd fallen in love with before descending back to England. The journey home had been eerily quiet, everyone lost deeply in their own thoughts. Rose had been mourning for the Doctor and there hadn't been a day that she didn't want to go back and live that life again. But it wasn't going to happen, not unless something happened and she knew that if it did then there'd be some reason for it. And it most likely wouldn't be good, but then she'd be able to see him once more and that was something she wanted more than anything.

Rose shook her head, there was a time for fantasizing about something like that; but work wasn't the place for that. She sighed slightly looking at the amount of paperwork that was on her desk. She'd have to get through this before the end of the day which was by the looks of it in another two hours time. But she also knew that her little brother Billie was turning four to this day. She smiled at the memory of her little brother. The day he'd been born had been one of the happiest days she'd had when she was here. Her Mother had been so pleased along with Pete and Rose had been happy to see them distracted on someone else for a change.

But Rose knew then that she couldn't ever have children. She had decided that day that Marriage and Children was certainly not something she ever wanted. She couldn't be the person she wanted to be with a two year old hanging onto her leg, and a Husband that would love her. She couldn't do that, no a life on her own fighting to keep Aliens safe and the Earth safe was the life she wanted to lead. She'd fight for what she knew was right because she knew that was the right thing to do, she wasn't being brave she was trying to help.

And that was why she was sitting in her office, a clock ticking away making her even more aware of her only too soon deadline. In actual fact it wasn't her deadline but in order to pass the results into the labs it had to be done today so someone else could reach their deadline.

A knock on the door made Rose look up. She smiled seeing Dan standing in the doorway. He'd always been a good friend to her, and they'd gotten quite close over the last few years. But they wouldn't ever be more than close friends, despite what he may feel for her. That had certainly been the speculation after a kiss at a Torchwood Christmas Party two years previously. But once Rose had explained everything that had happened in another universe he'd acted as a friend instead of a lover.

"Ohh Paperwork…" Dan said chuckling softly as he placed a well earned coffee on her desk.

"Yeah it's not even mine and Dads in Jersey… poor Billie I'll have to miss his party tonight" Rose said as she found even more paperwork under the load she'd already had.

"Oh you can't miss it, he'll be devastated" Dan replied looking at her "He likes is big Sister."

"I know. But I have to get this done…"

"Look how about you let me do it." Dan interrupted looking at her "I'm not doing anything tonight so I'll be happy to help you out…"

"Oh I can't ask you to do that Dan… I mean there's so much and weren't you going out with Lucy again tonight?"

"Yes but I think your little brother is a little bit more important than a fling of mine." Dan replied laughing slightly, "Besides she had to cancel, her Grandma died so she's had to rush off to Derby."

"Oh poor thing." Rose said sympathetically, she thought of Lucy for a minute, a woman that along with Dan had been a good friend whilst she'd been trapped here. And over the last six months had started dating Dan, which in Roses opinion was brilliant for them. Dan and Lucy certainly made a good couple.

"Anyway, Lucy's in London so I can help you out with this. In fact why don't you get off now I can finish off here." Dan said getting her new purple jacket off the rack that hung on the wall lightly.

"Oh I can't…" Rose started.

"Yes you can," Dan said helping her out her seat putting her Jacket over her shoulders and gently pushing her to the door "Go and have a nice time with your family…"

Rose smiled looking up at him and kissing his cheek gently, "Lucy really is a lucky girl you know."

"So are you now, go on" Dan said chuckling gently, "Tell Billie Happy Birthday from me."

"I will. Thanks again Dan." Rose said smiling at him before walking off down the hall and going out into the entrance of the large Torchwood building. She was often glad that she didn't have to come down what seems like a million flights of stairs when she was coming home for the day.

She walked over to her small Blue car and opened it up, money certainly wasn't a problem for her but she didn't want anything fancier. It got her to where she needed to be, and right now it was time to go home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mummy?" Billie Tyler said as he watched his mother attempt to put a banner up with "Happy Birthday Billie" on it for the sixteenth time, all of her previous attempts having proved it more difficult than she originally thought.

"Yes Billie?" Jackie replied laughing slightly at her sons curiosity, he'd certainly got chatty over the last year. If it wasn't about the Tweenies he would be asking some sort of question about something else. He was fascinated with anything and everything, which reminded Jackie of Rose at that age. She'd been very similar to Billie; however he was slightly noisier than what her daughter had been.

"When's Osie getting back?" he asked pouting sweetly at the mention of his big sister, Osie having been the name he'd given her as he couldn't pronounce Rosie properly, and even though he had eventually managed to say it he still preferred his version of the name.

"Oh she'll be back soon." Jackie said smiling at him deciding to give up on the banner until someone came to help. The moment she got down off the post she saw two of the rather large households maids get the banner and began picking it up.

Jackie smiled and picked her son up walking out of the lounge and into the large gardens. She put Billie on the floor and smiled watching him run off into the sand pit he'd gotten for his birthday. It had been easy to ensemble, and Jackie had gotten help from the staff at the house meaning she had a very happy little four year old in end.

She was glad that one of her children was happy, and Rose was happier than she had been a few years before but she knew there was something missing in her life nowadays. And Jackie was pretty sure that was the Doctor, and traveling around without a care in the world. But that was the life they lead, the life that her daughter had led once. Rose wasn't happy where she was now that was certain, but she was alright. She was getting on with her life and if Jackie was honest she couldn't be more proud of her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Tyler but your daughter has arrived in the Parlour." a member of staff said interrupting the quiet and tranquil scene of the back garden.

"Oh thanks, can you have some Tea sent to the Parlor?" Jackie asked.

"Yes of course, I'll get some right away." the member of staff smiled before hurrying off inside the house once more.

"Billie!" Jackie shouted gaining her sons attention, "Rose is here!"

"Yay!!" the little boy shouted running into the house "OSE!!"

"In here Billie," Rose said appearing at the door to the parlor and smiling as the boy ran over to her hugging her leg. Rose laughed and picked her brother up feeling him cuddle into her. "Hello."

"'E's been asking about you all day." Jackie said coming into the room after Rose.

"Aww you been missing me Tot?" Rose asked laughing as he kissed her cheek, "Oh I have something for you," Rose said sitting down on the sofa putting him back on the floor gently looking across at her mother as she said this and smiled gently. "Go look in that bag." Rose instructed nodding to the small present near where her Mother was sitting.

Billie giggled and walked over to the present before giving it to Jackie grinning at her.

"Oh no Sweetie, it's for you not me" Jackie said chuckling giving it back to Billie who was now grinning even more. Billie unwrapped the gift quickly, still in awe as to what it may be before squealing with joy and running off to show someone else his new toy.

Rose chuckled watching him and smiled at Jackie who smiled in return at her before coming over and hugging her daughter tightly.

"Thanks love"

"Oh a Sportacus doll makes him happy… that's the main thing" Rose replied smiling again as a knock on the door announced the arrival of their Tea.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose smiled as she watched several of her brothers friends begin to play some sort of modern party game. Her mother was happily chatting with someone from the playgroup and would more than likely be there for hours. She walked upstairs and went into the small room that she liked to call her own. She sat on the bed kicking her shoes off before lying back against the cushions and pillows of the large double bed. It was similar to the layout of the bedroom she'd acquired on the TARDIS. That was probably why she liked it so much, she'd feel closer to the things she missed like that. She closed her eyes feeling tiredness come about her; she could get away with a five minute nap surely.

"Rose!!" Jackie shouted, so much for the five minute nap. Rose sat up in time to see her Mother run into the room. "Your Dad's on the phone"

"Oh" Rose replied smiling at her taking the phone from her "Dad, 'ello. How's things going?"

"A Blue Box has landed. You need to get here now" was the only response that she heard from her Father before she ran from the room.

TBC….

AN: Hello!  
This is my first fanfic on here, I've been writing fan fiction for quite a while now so I'm not new to anything like this.  
Anyway, hope you like it. I got inspired for this story after a picture I'd seen somewhere and a story seemed to develop around it. So I've got quite a bit more to come from this. So let me know what you think. I'll update soon I promise.


	2. 2 All Aboard the TARDIS

AN: Hello it's me again haha

AN: Hello it's me again.  
Second chapter up and the third will be up soon. Hope you like it.  
Oh and Billie is the name of Roses little brother, which I know is a little ironic considering Billie Piper plays Rose but I thought it fitted the character quite well and his birthday had no relation to Billie Pipers birthday what so ever.  
Hope you like it.  
TC xx

Chapter Two: All aboard the TARDIS.

Martha watched as the Doctor jumped round the console in his usual manner, flicking switches and pressing buttons. Sometimes she wondered if he did all this just for the sake of passing some time. Nine hundred and three years old and she would assume things got a little bit boring sometimes. But then he had a TARDIS that could take him anywhere in the universe, wouldn't that occupy him instead whenever he became bored.

"And then I told them, I said to them that they needed to get away from there. Because if they didn't then everything would explode, 'course they didn't take any notice what so ever. So the entire planet went boom! Until someone very clever: not as clever as me of course, managed to stop the bomb by using a Banana. Can you believe that? A Banana managed to save the universe. It was… it was like watching something out of a cheesy film." The Doctor ended his story, which he'd been explaining for the last twenty minutes. Martha was glad Donna had gone to make tea, at least then she'd have missed the long and miraculous story about a Banana saving the universe.

"Doctor?" Martha asked looking at him seeing him go quiet all of a sudden, now that wasn't quite right. He'd stopped all of a sudden, and was just staring at the console.

He looked up at her and grinned before setting off round the console once more in his usual manner. Martha chuckled "I'll go see if Donna needs any help" Martha said before wandering down the hall and into the kitchen. Considering they were on an Alien space ship… well sort of. The Kitchen was pretty Earth like; Martha did sometimes wonder if the TARDIS did that for of the companions. Make kitchens that would accommodate their needs, then again the Doctor might just like it that way.

It didn't take long to start laughing when she saw where Donna was, she was standing on a chair, on top of the kitchen units and had what looked like a very large bunch of Bananas in her hand. "Donna…" Martha started looking at her, "What are you doing?"

"Well if 'e thinks 'he's gonna make me drink a Banana smoothie first thing in the morning 'e has another thing comin'" Donna said, her London tones coming out well.

"Well don't let him catch you doing that, besides the Health and Safety risk he's not gonna like you hiding his Bananas" Martha replied laughing again as he turned the kettle on.

"Well that's just tough then isn't it?" Donna said grabbing some cups from the counter.

Martha laughed again waiting for the kettle to boil she'd only been back on the TARDIS a few days ago. So far it'd proved to be quite a funny trip, Donna and the Doctor got on but once one started the other did so the amounts of disagreements and arguments were at the highest peek. But then something would happen and they'd get along smoothly. Donna was certainly something completely different to Martha, but then that was good. They certainly got along with each other.

"You know that was only a joke Donna" Martha replied, indicating to the Banana smoothie incidence earlier in the day.

"Oh yeah I know that," Donna replied laughing "So hiding the Bananas… did he play jokes on you when you were here before?"

"Yeah he did… occasionally. He hid a coat of mine once… then the TARDIS threw water over his head."

"Oh I bet that was hilarious!" Donna said pouring some tea for her "The look on his face was priceless"

"Certainly a mock the Doctor moment…" Martha replied laughing again. "He's great though isn't he?"

Donna nodded and smiled at her, "Yeah, although I don't… I'm not here because he looks handsome"

"Oh yeah I know," Martha replied quickly "I wasn't… I mean…" Martha cut off as a large bang sounded from down the hall. They were thrown to the floor when a large bump surrounded them. The cups they'd needed for the tea were now smashed on the floor and the kettle had fallen off the side sending boiling water all over the floor. The room was shaking; cupboards were opening sending the pans flying from inside them. The lights flickered off plunging the room into darkness; the TARDIS had obviously lost its power wherever they were. The banging had stopped, as had the bumps. They'd obviously landed somewhere.

"You alright?" Martha asked getting up off the floor.

"Yeah I think so no damage, you?" Donna asked taking her offered hand and getting up off the floor.

"You two ok?!" The Doctor said bursting through the doors to the kitchen; he was holding the sonic out in front of him obviously to aid his vision as all of the lights were still out. This was probably not necessary considering he was a nine hundred and three year old Time Lord who had other abilities that humans only dreamed about.

"I'm fine" Donna replied looking round at Martha who was looking at her arm.

"Martha?" the Doctor asked quickly "You hurt?"

"Burnt my arm on the water from the kettle, nothing serious" Martha replied.

"I'll have a look when we get the lights back on" The Doctor replied going out the room and going down to the console room yet again. The control panel was sparking slightly.

"What's happened?" Martha asked looking at the console, feeling a small sort of sadness

"We fell through the void, and there must have been a crack in Time and Space. That's why there was all the turbulence a minute ago. But that's the thing there shouldn't be a hole in the vortex, everything was fine. I run checks on these things all the time, it should have detected something like that. But it didn't, so we're here. And we're probably floating through the middle of nothingness. That's what the void is nothing, there's nothing to it, no land, no light just… nothing"

"But we've landed" Donna said going to the door, "We've got to be somewhere to have stopped moving completely"

"Well yes, but that something might be nothing" the Doctor said looking at her, "Go on, open the doors but just don't step out until you know it's safe to" He said going round the console, the hum of the TARDIS was shallow and quiet, quieter than it had been before now, as if it was only just there.

"If it's nothing out there, then how would we breathe? Surely there'd be no oxygen," Martha asked looking at the Doctor. "We can't go outside."

"The TARDIS would keep us safe," the Doctor replied smiling at her "We're safe."

"I don't care." Martha said.

"Oh that's what I like about you Miss Jones. Always make the best out a bad situation… not much different from Rose really." The Doctor chuckled grabbing his coat and going to the door standing next to Donna. "You can always see the good in things. Like when we were on the Moon and we stepped out onto the veranda. You didn't care if all the Oxygen was going to go you just thought it was a beautiful sight. Defiantly signs of a novice there…" The Doctor replied admirably.

"What am I then, the invisible Ginger?!" Donna exclaimed, walking out the door and looking out over a hillside in some sort of remote island.

"Well, we're not in nothing Doctor" Martha said laughing slightly as she followed Donna out.

Donna laughed, "I think that's the first time he's been wrong"

"He's not gonna like that" Martha replied laughing gently.

"Too bad for his ego" Donna replied looking up at the sky, "Oh reckon I need my hat?"

"Good to see you again Doctor" the voice of Peter Tyler came from behind them. "But it would be nice to have your ship removed from on top of my Car"

"Ah…" was all the Doctor had the nerve to respond with.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor was now trying to work out how they'd managed to fall through the void without it being detected. He'd had a very long and quiet discussion with Pete about something. Martha was sure the words "Void, Rose and Banana" had come up, or at least she thought she'd heard them in their conversation somewhere. But all he could get was that there was nothing wrong with anything, which really doesn't help matters. For all he knew there could be something very wrong with it, which would explain how they'd managed to get through into this universe. Just neither he nor Torchwood could find anything wrong except some strange rift activity which had stopped a few days previously.

"What are you doing here Pete?" The Doctor asked looking round at him from his place up near some controls. "You didn't come because of the Rift activity did you? There's something else isn't there?"

"No I came here because of the Rift activity. Things have been coming through the void a lot recently"

"What kind of things?" The Doctor asked looking at him, Pete only stayed silent. "Pete, if there's a problem with the rift then we need to know now so we can sort it. Because if we don't then two universes are at stake" The Doctor said looking at him, "And I don't know about you, but I'm not going to cause genocide of two universes if I can help it. Now tell me what's been coming through."

"Metal, small bits of metal, nothing that could ever have been produced on Earth." Pete replied, "People started finding them in the village, but when we've gone to get them they've vanished. They just vanish all of a sudden before anyone can pick them up."

"Where do they come through… and why Jersey? Surely if things are coming through the rift then they'd go to Cardiff. Cardiff has the rift running right the way through it…"

"Yes I know. That's another reason we're confused." Pete replied watching as the Doctor looked at the controls again. "We did however manage to recover one piece of the metal before is disappeared"

"Martha, Donna!" the Doctor shouted looking round for his current companions.

"Yeah?" Donna asked looking round the door. "What is it?"

"You found something?" Martha asked looking round the same door.

"Take the sonic," the Doctor asked throwing it to them letting one of them catch it. "Pete do you know where this metal is?"

"Down the corridor third door on the left" he replied.

There was silence in the room as Donna and Martha stared at the Doctor, awaiting more instructions.

"Well go on then, hop to it you two down the hall third door on the left." The Doctor replied laughing as he watched the two women disappear down the corridor. "Now then Mr Tyler, where did these unusual sightings begin to appear?"

"The bottom of the cliffs…" Pete replied seeing the Doctor run out of the room his long fawn coat swinging out behind him before Pete could do anything to stop him. "_Well…" _Pete thought to himself, _"That's the Doctor for you…"_


	3. 3 White Lights and Rocky Beaches

Chapter Three: White lights and Rocky Beaches

Chapter Three: White lights and Rocky Beaches.

Rose pulled her car up into the drive once she'd gotten to Jersey; it had taken quite some time that was for sure. And that included a very rocky boat trip over the channel. And the London traffic had kept her in the city for at least an hour; it had certainly been a little bit hectic during the rush hour which was certainly something that wasn't unusual. The London rush hour was never a good place to get into, and using public transport wasn't an option right at this very minute.

Jackie had of course worried the moment she'd heard the words Blue Box come from her daughter's mouth. Rose supposed Jackie hadn't anticipated him returning, but then Rose had thought that as well. He had said that he couldn't possibly see her again. Something really was wrong if he was here, but why should she be worried about that? He was back, the Doctor was back in her life for however long it may be and she was pleased to have that. She got out the car and went down the small street next to the drive; she smiled and ran down the street. It was night now; the Stars were shining brightly like they usually did. Rose always liked nights like this. She'd often find herself looking out the window looking at them just watching them like she had when she was in the TARDIS. Of course the view in the TARDIS had been a lot closer but she still found them beautiful, even millions of miles away.

Rose grinned seeing the box in the distance, her Dad had been right the TARDIS was here but was the Doctor? The lights inside the TARDIS were off; he can't have been in there that was for sure.

"So what 'e just walks off!" shouting came from down the street, Rose looked down the little side alley she was in and saw two women. The Red haired one was the one obviously doing all the talking and the Black haired one was holding the sonic. They must have been friends of the Doctor; she'd never seen them around Torchwood before.

"Well he's investigating the metal… or at least that was what Pete said to me." Martha said looking at Donna.

"Investigates and code word for wander off if you ask me." Donna replied loudly. "'E did this the other day didn't he?"

"Yeah see your point…" Martha replied laughing gently, "Still that's the Doctor for you…"

"We better go and find 'him then hadn't we? I bet 'e gone and gotten himself into some sort of trouble."

"Well that's the Doctor for you." Martha said smiling at Donna. "I think that's my catchphrase now isn't it?"

Donna laughed and watched as Martha began to walk down in the direction Pete had instructed them to go in, however he'd warned them not to go too far as it was night and the slopes were slippy at the top of the cliffs. But unless the Doctor's gone on one of his rampages they shouldn't have to worry about climbing a mountain in the dark of the night to find him.

Rose looked at Donna closely, she'd seen her somewhere before. She just couldn't figure it out; if they were traveling with the Doctor then they'd have come from the other universe. But how did she know her? _"This woman, this tall blonde woman is gonna come along she's called Sylvia, tell her than bin there alright? It'll make sense. That bin there…" _Those words had come back to her; she'd woken up one night and had realized she was in the middle of the street in London. But that couldn't have been in her original universe could it? Maybe it was a dream, all of it. Maybe she'd been dreaming it could have all been a dream. She couldn't have got through the void it wasn't possible.

"Oi!" Rose shouted running after Donna and into the street where the two other women were standing. "You're looking for the Doctor right?"

"Yeah…" Donna said looking at Rose. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rose."

"Rose?" Donna asked looking at her, "As in Rose Tyler?"

"As in Rose Tyler who's the blonde bombshell?" Martha said, laughing slightly.

"Well I dunno about that…" Rose said.

"Blondes are good… always got the boys did the blondes." Donna said, "No wonder my husband was working with a giant spider. Maybe I should dye my hair blonde."

"Oh I dunno, I think redheads are nice." Martha said smiling at her.

"Why thank you." Donna replied, smiling before looking back at Rose.

"That's me." Rose said looking at her "Who are you?"

"Donna…"

"Donna come one we need to…" Martha said before seeing Rose. "Who's this?"

"Rose, Martha. It's Rose Tyler."

"Ohh..." Martha replied and smiled at her, "The Doctors gonna be pleased to see you."

Rose laughed, "You make me out to be someone famous."

"You are when it comes to the Doctor and Jack Harkness. Seriously those two had a right little chat about you when they saw each other again… well sort of famous"

"You've met Jack?" Rose asked looking at Martha.

"Yes." Martha replied, "Helped him out at Torchwood as well a few weeks back."

"You work for Torchwood?" Rose asked looking at her; she was slightly surprised she'd been allowed to travel with the Doctor. Torchwood wasn't a society he supported, well not on the Earth she'd originally come from anyway.

"No. I work for Unit…"

"Oi, sorry to ruin this nice little chat. But aren't we looking for the Doctor?" Donna asked looking at the two of them.

"Yeah we probably should… tell you what how about we let Rose go and find him and we get the kettle on again?" Martha said looking at Donna hoping she'd get the gist of what she was attempting to do here.

"Oh I could do with a cuppa…" Donna replied smiling at Martha. "That okay with you Rose?"

Rose nodded, "You don't have to go because I haven't…"

"No, it's fine. We'll see you in a bit." Donna replied smiling at her.

"He headed towards that hill over there by the way." Martha said pointing in the right direction.

"Ok, thanks, I'll see you in a bit." Rose replied watching them walk back to the Torchwood base. A small smile was creeping up on her as she walked her way down to the sea front near the cliffs.

The waves of the sea were gently humming up against the shore, the cliffs in the darkness looked like monsters as the rocks stuck out in all directions. She wouldn't want to slip on one of those, anyone who did would be severed by the razor sharp rocks at the bottom of the hill. She could feel the soft sand beneath her shoes as she walked across the moonlit beach. The wind blew softly in her face making her hair fly out. She turned round hearing a rustling noise coming from behind her. As if a Cat or Dog was rummaging in a bag for some sort of food they wanted to eat. And that was when she'd heard him, his voice coming out clearer than the sound of the sea.

"Rose…"

She turned round and saw him, standing right in front of her real as ever. He wasn't a hologram like he had been before hand; he was really standing on this windswept beach. It didn't take a minute for her to run to him and feel herself get pulled into a hug. She heard him chuckle softly in her hair before stepping back and looking at her.

"Hello" he said softly, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked looking at him. "I thought…"

"I thought that as well… to be honest I have no idea how I'm here." He replied softly, "But I am, and your Dad said that the rifts been active. These metal things have been coming through. I've scanned the area but there hasn't been anything unusual coming up. We must have fallen through it the last time it was open, that's probably how I'm here." The Doctor explained, "Wonder if Donna and Martha have seen that metal yet."

"They were looking at metal?" Rose asked looking at him. "They were looking for you when I first saw them…" a loud screeching noise sounded behind them. It was like a car pushing on its breaks as it was about to crash into something. But this wasn't a car. The ground beneath them started shaking beneath them, rocks and gravel from the cliffs started toppling down.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted over the noise, grabbing hold of Roses hand and dragging her across the shaking beach. They could barely keep on their feet as the shaking worsened somewhat. However they battled against the rocks and shakes of the beach and carried on running as best they could, keeping a tight hold on each others hand not wanting to lose each other in the mist of what must have been an Earthquake. A bright white light shone in the distant surrounding everything on the beach slightly further down from where they were at that moment in time. The Doctor stopped running and turned round looking at the light.

"Doctor we need to get up to the mainland!" Rose shouted, looking at him. He turned round and looked at her before saying, "Go back…"

"Not without you." Rose said looking at him firmly. She wasn't about to let him go just yet, she'd only just found him again. But he didn't hear her; he was already running towards the light intent on finding out what it was.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted after him before running after him, the light was closing again getting dimmer by the second. The Doctor had stopped and was standing in the middle of it; he looked back seeing her running towards him. Rose managed to jump into the light as it disappeared completely around them all. She felt something grab onto her hand and she looked round seeing the Doctor, he pulled her towards him holding her close against himself. More shaking started and the light got brighter around them, the Beach and Jersey disappeared from around them.

Futuristic objects that resembled rocks passed by them at high speed, they were being transported somewhere. She just didn't know where to, she held onto the Doctor as tightly as she could feeling something pulling at her. It reminded her of when they'd been holding onto the devices he'd gotten on the wall whilst the Daleks were being sucked into the void. The suction was like that all over again, and the only thing she could hold onto was the Doctor. He was the only thing that was solid enough to keep hold of and even he was slipping slightly. Her hand was slipping away from his grasp, she knew that if she let go of what she had now they'd be separated again.

That's why he said go back, but she was determined to keep hold of him. She felt something hit her in the head; she looked up at the Doctor who was looking slightly worried as he looked at her. Everything started slowing down all of a sudden, almost as quickly as it had started up. Rose looked up again seeing the Doctor looking at her, neither of them had taken in their surroundings quite yet. He got the sonic out and held it over her head.

"This'll heal the cut." He said buzzing it over where a cut had formed on her head.

"It can still cauterize wounds then." Rose said smiling at him. "Nothings changed has it?"

"No, not that much anyway." The Doctor replied putting the sonic away and turning round at where they are. "Well we're not in Jersey anymore that's for sure."

"What was that light?" Rose asked looking at him.

"I think that was our trip back to the other Earth." The Doctor replied, "The void must have opened again."

"Well… how do we get back, we need the TARDIS don't we?" Rose said looking at him and feeling the familiar sea wind that she could associate with sea shores. It was a nice breeze against the sun that was shining high in the summer sky.

"No the TARDIS is there, look." He replied pointing to the TARDIS in the corner of the street. "Must have gotten caught up in the beam, come on!" he said grabbing her hand and running towards it.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

**AN: Okay, here's chapter three.  
Hope you like it. **


End file.
